Mobile communication such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-advanced are conventionally known (for example, refer to 3GPP TS36.300 V12.1.0, March 2014; 3GPP TS36.211 V12.1.0, March 2014; 3GPP TS36.212 V12.0.0, December 2013; 3GPP TS36.213 V12.1.0, March 2014; 3GPP TS36.321 V12.0.0, December 2013; 3GPP TS36.322 V11.0.0, September 2012; 3GPP TS36.323 V11.2.0, March 2013; 3GPP TS36.331 V12.0.0, December 2013; 3GPP TS36.413 V12.0.0, December 2013; 3GPP TS36.423 V12.0.0, December 2013; 3GPP TR36.842 V12.0.0, December 2013; and 3GPP TS24.301 v12.6.0, September 2014). Further, Proximity-based Services (ProSe) (function of direct communication between terminals) enabling direct communication between terminals are being studied (for example, refer to 3GPP TR36.843 V12.0.0, March 2014 and 3GPP TS33.303 v12.0.0, June 2014).
Enhancements for Infrastructure based data Communication Between Devices (eICBD) are being studied for performing communication between terminals by a shortcut path through a base station, without passing through a packet core network such as an Evolved Packet Core (EPC) or the like (for example, refer to 3GPP TR22.807 v1.0.0, June 2014).
According to a known technique, transmission packets addressed to a communications counterpart terminal are divided into and are transmitted as first packets that do not pass through a control apparatus that manages communication and second packets that pass through the control apparatus (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-110035).
According to another known technique, when the traffic volume concentrates unevenly at a certain wireless base station as compared to a neighbor wireless base station, paths to the neighbor wireless base station having low traffic are expanded for mobile devices of the wireless base station having high traffic, the paths being expanded through a wireless repeater (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-333257).